1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to survey markers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional survey indicators consist of plates, spikes, posts, or rods driven in, placed, or attached to natural geographic structures such as rocks or trees. Most permanent markers are formed of concrete posts or the like utilizing a plate or disk having the requisite markings and indicators affixed to or molded therein.
The surveyor usually surveys the tract of property to obtain the boundaries and uses temporary markers, such as pins or pegs having indicia or markings thereon. At a later time the surveyor or some other person must return to the numerous survey reference point cites and affix a more permanent marker at the site.
Permanent markers now used in the industry such as concrete post are heavy and difficult to carry and require a vehicle to transport them to the marker sites. Sometimes the vehicles cannot be driven close to the marker site and the difficult and time consuming task falls upon the surveying team to move the marker to the site. Moreover, these concrete markers are dangerous to walk around or over, or to mow over once vegetation such as grass crops or weeds hide them over time.
None of the above known types of survey markers, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed in the instant application.